


[虫铁]《酒后》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1111Fo贺文。车|震。对于不听话赴了鸿门宴的Tony，Peter有些生气。喝了酒之后不能开车，怎么办？





	[虫铁]《酒后》

推不开的宴会，Tony已经几乎是明确的表示过拒绝了，但对方装作不知道的继续发来邀请，他最后只好回复了同意。  
他怀疑这场宴会其实是一个局。SI的第二大合作伙伴，他不可能直接明确的拒绝。所以就算对方的老板对他有过骚扰的举动，这个局他也必须得去。  
Peter...想到Peter他有些头痛的揉了揉脑袋。Peter只能到时候再哄了。  
那个老板骚扰Tony的时候Peter被人拦在了楼梯上，眼见着Tony被人堵住对方在恶意缩短与他之间的距离，Peter气的直咬牙。Tony都不知道他是怎么从那么高的台阶上直接跳下来的，Peter很快到了他身边，道了声“失陪”就把他带走。  
回到家后Peter把他压在门板上就开始操他。被操的受不了Tony只能答应了“不再与他接触”“保护好自己”“就算是意外碰到也要离他远远的”，结果现在他就送上门来参加那个老板举办的宴会。天知道今晚会被Peter用怎样的方式给办了，Tony叹了口气，越发厌恶起Hammer来，并暗暗决定着加快与Antarctic的合作进程。  
只需要露个脸打个招呼他就可以走，刚一进宴会Tony就给Peter发了消息让他过会儿会议结束就来接他。Peter没有回复，Tony也就收起手机。在宴席边与认识的商人聊了会儿喝了点酒后，他再摸口袋，发现手机不见了。  
忍不住皱了皱眉，他立刻将这事怀疑到了Hammer身上。结果一转身他差点撞到他身上。  
“Tony。”Hammer举着他的手机递给他：“我的人在桌子上发现了你的手机，你又不在附近，我就拿着过来找你了。”  
“谢谢。”Tony接过手机，入手分量不太对，他不动声色的把它拿在手上而不是揣进兜里。烂俗的借口，他心里嘲讽着，谁不知道是你的人从我口袋里摸出去的。  
“能否跟我来一趟？”Hammer询问的看着他：“有些事想和你谈谈。”  
“有什么事情不能在这讲吗？”Tony眉头皱了皱，用屁股想都知道Hammer没安好心，去了就是龙潭虎穴。  
“关于我们最近的合作。”Hammer看起来倒是很认真：“这些不方便在宾客面前讨论吧。”  
“您真敬业。”Tony皮笑肉不笑：“我以为受邀参加宴会能是我难得的休息时间，没想到就连这么一点休息时间您也不肯给我。”  
好极了。Tony有些焦躁。找借口想把他骗过去？门都没有。  
今晚回去就立刻跟Antarctic商量合作的事情...Tony掩饰性的喝了一口杯中的酒，余光瞄到Hammer脸上的表情一瞬间透露出喜色，他暗道不好含着酒思索着对策，就听到耳畔突然一声压低了声音的：“没事，我来了。”  
他一惊转头看去，Peter微喘着站在自己身侧，手臂环在了自己腰间。他明显是一路跑过来的，头发被风刮得有些凌乱。他一瞬间定下了心，甚至是挑衅的看着Hammer仰头把杯中加了料的酒一饮而尽。  
Hammer的脸色一瞬间变得有些难看。没忘了现在是什么场合，他仍然维持着脸上的笑意，说出来的话却是有些不客气的：“我记得，我好像没给你发邀请吧？ Mr.Parker。”  
“您在邀请函上说了，允许携带家属。”Peter紧了紧揽着Tony腰的手，往前将Tony护在自己身后。Tony握住他的手，心下总算是安定下来，又不由自主想到过会儿会被Peter怎么惩罚...  
“我们今晚还有事情要做，先失陪了。”Peter的道歉没有任何歉意，他看都不看Hammer一眼，将Tony护在自己身前就直接离开。  
Hammer冷着脸想要追上去，Antarctic抱肘往他追过去的方向上一站。Hammer对这个前段时间刚出现看起来跟个黑|帮大姐头一样的女人还有些忌惮，吞下了无声的咒骂领着自己的人回去了。

“等一等。”Tony制止了Peter开口说话的动作：“手机被他摸走了，应该有问题。”  
Peter闭了嘴，偏头看着他在手机上摸索。拆了后盖后Friday检测到监听定位器，Peter直接把它拔了扔出窗外。  
夜色已深，路旁灯光昏暗，Peter的面庞隐在阴影里。Tony抬头看他，忍不住的心跳加速。方才喝下的加了料的酒效力渐渐显现，他眼前有些模糊，头脑发昏。  
他都不知道Peter这是开到哪儿了。没有居民区就是一条长长的马路，隔上好远才有一盏路灯。  
“Mr.Stark，我不能开车。”Peter看着他一脸镇静：“我喝了酒。”  
“？你身上根本没有酒气。”Tony隐隐觉得要糟，他咽了口唾液，掐着自己的手以疼痛获得片刻的清醒。  
Peter发现了他的小动作，把他的手握过来攥在手里。“喝酒会醉，醉了就不能开车。”他定定的看着Peter，忽然俯身下去吻住Tony的嘴唇。良久他放开Tony，嘴唇压在他耳边。  
“现在我醉了。”

就算没有喝下那杯酒，Tony也反抗不了这样的Peter。他认真的看着他，一心一意的近乎可以用虔诚来形容。  
仿佛受了蛊惑，或也许他本身就愿意纵容Peter做出这般荒唐的事来。他放松着自己容纳进Peter的全部，在停在道路上的车里。  
Tony难耐的仰起头拉出脖颈修长的弧线，Peter的嘴唇立刻印在他的脖颈上，立时留下了一串深深浅浅的吻痕。他的手握着他的腰帮着他上下起伏吞吐自己的性器，柔韧腰肢不断发力，Peter的手摸到他的腰窝，那处凹陷轻轻松松就容纳进他两根手指。  
Peter的手往下滑，摸到Tony的臀部时施力拍了一掌。Tony一时受惊腰上失了力气直往下坐，被Peter趁势狠狠一挺。先前好不容易转化成喘息的呻吟一时压抑不住，他叫了一声电流极速劈入脑海眼前突兀闪过一道白光。  
Peter从来没有干过这样的事情。Tony难堪的红了脸，热度从脸颊一直蔓延到耳根。  
“你不许、不许...”不许什么他说不出口。  
“我很生气。”Peter突然开口，他低头咬着他的嘴唇：“我很生气Mr.Stark。”  
“您明知道那杂种对您有意思，您还答应去参加那个宴会。”Peter的面庞隐在阴影里，唯有一双眼睛亮的逼人。  
“我、你知道...”Tony有些委屈。想要辩解的话被Peter的眼神挡住咽了回去，Peter吻着他的嘴唇：“您明明可以告诉我和我一起商量的。”  
“您还把我当个孩子。”Peter似乎叹息了一声。  
“我没有！”心一紧Tony立刻否认。他抚着Peter的脸颊：“我只是...还是希望能...”  
“Antarctic今天晚上来了SI，本来今天晚上就可以签定合约的。”Peter开口。他动的很柔和，快感如溪水一般缓缓流淌，来的轻柔缓慢可一直不停。  
“我没跟你讲，也是我的不对。”Peter吻着他的嘴唇：“Hammer那边我们可以直接终止合作了。”  
Tony没想到事情会是这样的走向。他顿了顿，抱着Peter的肩膀俯在他肩窝里，一声“对不起”几不可闻。  
Peter知道他几乎从来没有说过这个单词，心脏一时间被柔软化开。“您不知道我有多慌...”他的声音闷下来：“您的手机信号被直接屏蔽了，Friday无法定位，要是我晚来一步...”  
Tony现在倒希望他直接把自己按在后座操一通完事，Peter这个样子他更难受。他只能抱住他，把自己完全交给他。

把自己完全交给Peter的后果就是，Peter猛地发力一下一下撞的越来越狠。被操的目眩神迷的同时Tony忍不住的想到现在外部看他们的车会是什么样子。他联想到好久以前看电影时看到的场面，不由得感叹这才是“车震”那个“震”字的由来。  
车要好好清洗一番了。再次射出来的时候他迷迷糊糊的想。Peter沾了他的精液往他腰上抹，Tony扶着他的手臂觉得自己腰已经酸的不行了。

“很高兴能与SI合作，祝未来合作愉快。”Antarctic与Tony握了手。  
旁边的电视里放着Hammer工业总裁半夜被人揍的鼻青脸肿，肇事者没有留下任何踪迹的新闻。  
坐在Tony身边的Peter不动声色的起身关掉了电视。

 

  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *dbq这次的车车速不太高，太温情了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
